


Batman: The Beginning

by MaysileeAurlis



Series: Earth-1938 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Year One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaysileeAurlis/pseuds/MaysileeAurlis
Summary: "I must better than them, stronger than them, more frightening. They think they own the night? I will be the night."Before he became the legend, Bruce Wayne still had to find footing in Gotham. Batman will fight against criminals, both of a familiar and new breed, and the corruption of the city itself. Will the Dark Knight rise or fall? Only time will tell.





	Batman: The Beginning

It was a slow night in Gotham which was strange considering it was, well, Gotham. Jim looked out at the passing signs and buildings blurring together as Corrigan went on yet another rant.

“..and he said, your uncle wasn’t so great like Jim Corrigan didn’t bust the Benson case wide open. I’ll tell ya, rookies got no respect for history.” Corrigan briefly glanced at Jim. “Expect for you, Gordon, you’re all right. Most of the time.”

“Thanks, partner.” Jim deadpanned. “Tonight's been real quiet hasn’t it.”

Daniel Corrigan simply shrugged, his eyes firmly on the road. “Just enjoy it, rookie. Before ya know it, we’ll be sent to some firefight soon en-”

A voice came over the radio. “10-32 reported at Park Row. Shots fired. Nearest unit respond.”

Corrigan gave Jim a flat look. He took the radio and said. “Corrigan and Gordon to respond.” He then turned off the radio. “Happy now?”

Jim didn’t respond. If he was being honest, it would be nice to get a crime not covered up by Falcone or Maroni or whatever mob don was top boss this week. This changed as soon as he saw the scene. The alley was dark, with a dim street lamp providing any kind of light. In it, Gordon could see a faint, small silhouette, kneeling on the ground, motionless. 

“Oh, God.” Gordon’s breathe hitched. “It’s a kid.”

Corrigan sighed, more annoyed than horrified. “This is gonna be one hell of a night.” Gordan and his partner stepped on their car, slowly. “G.C.P.D. We’re here to help.”

The kid didn’t say anything. They just knelt there, still as a statue. Gordan and Corrigan crept towards them. Gordon had his gun drawn and looked for the assailant. Nothing. Whoever was the “man with a gun” that the 911 operator announced was long gone. But, what he did, still remained.

The boy, Gordon could now see, was kneeling into between two bodies. One was man, dressed in a tux that was now stained with blood. There was a woman, her dress and fur coat now crimson. A tiny clanking sound distracted Jim from the horror. The boy was holding a pearl necklace, clutching it for dear life.

“Holy shit.” Gordon could hear Corrigan say. “I think these are the Waynes. As in, the Waynes. Oh, Jesus, this is going to be so big..”

Gordon didn’t pay him that much mind. He more focused on the little boy. “Hey,” Jim said as gently as he could. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

The boy said nothing like he couldn’t even hear Jim. Based on his blank expression, Gordon suspected it wasn’t all the way there right now. And given what he must have just saw, Gordon couldn’t blame him. He knelt down to the kid in the eyes. He spoke softly like he was talking to a wounded animal. “I know you’re in a lot of pain right now. But, we need to get you someplace safe. It’s dark and painful right now. It’s hard to hear but, just sitting here isn’t going to do anything. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll find who did this to them. But you have to come with me.” For the first time since Gordon and Corrigan got there, the boy’s eyes darted towards him. Jim smiled at him and held out his hand. “Come on.”

The boy was hesitant at first but, he took Gordon’s hand nonetheless. Jim had to stop himself stop cringing at the feel of dried blood on the boy’s small hand. The boy’s gaze lingered on the dead bodies, still clinging to the necklace.

Jim tried to take the kid’s mind off the horrific sight, if only for a moment. “What’s your name?”

Corrigan answered the question for him. “He’s Bruce Wayne. Son of the C.E.O of Wayne Enterprises, who used to be Thomas Wayne.” Corrigan pointed at the corpses. “And that is Thomas Wayne and I’m pretty sure the lady in the fur coat is his wife.”

Jim guided Bruce to the police car. “Just stay right here, okay?” He said. Jim then turned to Corrigan. “Mind being a little sensitive? Their kid is right here!”

Corrigan put his hands on his hips, staring down at the cold bodies of Thomas and Martha Wayne. “These two were real into a charity. The monorail was even Wayne’s pet project. Can’t imagine what’s going to happen when the news breaks.”

“I don’t care what the news thinks.” Jim turned back Bruce. “I care about catching the bastard that did this.”

Bruce didn’t seem to listen. Jim followed the boy’s gaze. A flock of bats flew through, unburden by anything. Jim sadly watched them. Gordon remembered what an effect the Waynes had on this city, the influence they had. The influence their deaths will have. For better or for worse, a new era might have become. Gordon just hoped Gotham could live through it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic ever. I hope it's good enough. This is just a pet project, to see how I would write a Batman TV show. This also connects to another pet project of mine, where I try to make a DC universe, so this story might connect to future ones or call-back to some stuff I set up. I'll make sure it's nothing too major, so you don't have to read the entries. Here's the link if you want to see. https://comiccrossroads.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Earth-1938. I hope you'll check back in. Thanks for reading!


End file.
